U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,325 to Bensing et al, for an electrical connector with an interface seal discloses an electrical connector with an interface seal mounted on a plug portion of a thermal plastic connector body. The interface seal has a plurality of radial sealing lips that engage a sealing surface on a mating connector body. One advantage of this design is the relatively low engagement force. Another advantage is the radial sealing lips allow for a wider tolerance range between the mated connectors. However, this seal relies solely on the bending stiffness and recoverability of the sealing lips.
A compression seal, in contrast, has a plurality of comparatively short ribs for sealing matable connectors. One of the advantages associated with the compression seal is improved sealing performance. Thermal aging characteristics are also improved. However, a much higher insertion force is required for a compression seal than with the seal disclosed in the '325 patent. Furthermore, much tighter tolerances are required for a compression seal because of the lower compliance associated with the shorter sealing ribs.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a seal having good tolerance benefits with a relatively low insertion force, while having superior sealing performance and good thermal aging characteristics.